


I Thought You Had Forgotten (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Multi, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: T'Challa's birthday is here and Wakanda is ready to celebrate!





	I Thought You Had Forgotten (Fictober Submission)

T’Challa stirs in his rest as his slumber breaks with the rise of the Wakandan sun. He twists around in his high thread count sheet spread, stretching liberally to awaken his muscles. He lays still a moment thinking about how tired he is from what may be planned for him on this day. T’Challa was not a big fan of the traditional festivities that birthdays call for, especially since he has become a grown man. The parade in the streets, feasts for three days straight, parties from dusk til dawn, money and gifts (that he humbly donates back to the community), and when he was a Bachelor the some of the women of Wakanda were not opposed to gifting him with their time, should he be up for multiple partners in a night. 

But T’Challa was not for any of that this year. He was not going to mess with tradition, so most likely all of those things would happen still, and on a grander scale since this is his first birthday as King. But as long as he and his Queen Nakia, could have some time to themselves for part of the day, he would consider it a blessed birthday.

T’Challa turns over reaching to her side of their bed, but comes up cold. Her sheets do not even appear to be stirred, even though she definitely fell asleep with him. He sits up, confused and uncomfortable with Nakia having left him before morning without a message. A knock raps at the doors to his chambers, maybe it was Nakia.  
  


“One moment.” T’Challa puts on some pants and a robe before going to open the door.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, T’Challa!” Queen Mother and a less than enthused Shuri appear at his door to dole out his first well wishes. 

T’Challa’s face fell a moment when he saw them but he picked it right back up to be polite “Thank you, Mother. Shuri, a little louder next time, perhaps?”

Shuri crosses her arms. “You know having done this routine for MULTIPLE DECADES, it gets old, you know? Like you.”

T’Challa waves off her insult. “Ahh, you should talk. The bratty little sister routine can only hold up for so long.”

Ramonda holds his face in adoration. “Look at my little boy, now a King. I am so grateful to you everyday, but especially on today, having been through so much.”

T’Challa places his hands over hers, appreciating the sentiment. “We all have come a long way from what could’ve been. You both are present enough to see first thing in the morning. Have you all by chance seen Nakia?”

“She is not with you? Hm, I don’t know. Try calling on her kimoyo beads if you are worried. The Dora would know if she has a mission today.” Ramonda informs him.

“Why would she have a mission on today, of all days?” T’Challa asks, crossing his arms.

Shuri clicks her tongue at him. “Look at you being sullen! Brother, birthdays are just another strike on the calendar to you, why wouldn’t she do something else if you don’t act appreciative of what people have planned for you?”

T’Challa thought a moment. Nakia wouldn’t take his disdain for celebratory events as a signal he wouldn’t care to see her today, would she?

“Despite that, she could’ve told me what she had planned today. I thought we were past the sneaking around and keeping things mum.” T’Challa says.

Ramonda looks at her son with pity. “Once a spy, always a spy. I’m sure she didn’t give you the notion that marriage would slow her down in that respect. She can’t tell you things for security purposes, to protect you and her. I don’t even know what she is up to half the time. Just enjoy your day! I am sure she will come through eventually, and if not, when she does, she will give you all her attention you crave.” 

T’Challa half smiles as they part from him and he gets dressed for the day. Putting on his kimoyo beads, he dials up Nakia to get ahold of her. But they indicate that they are shut down, even from him. T’Challa bites his lip in frustration. Where could that woman have gone off to?

When T’Challa makes his way down to the cityscape, he hears off in the distance bands playing and a raucous of a crowd awaiting his arrival. T’Challa took a deep breath as he was greeted by Okoye. 

“Happy Birthday, Kumkani. Are you well?” 

T’Challa nods, plastering on a smile. “Very well, Okoye. Thank you for asking. Have you heard from Nakia, by chance?”

“Not since yesterday. Have you tried contacting her on the kimoyos?”

T’Challa looks down at his wrist. “I did, but they aren’t active. Could you let Shuri know so she can override and locate her?”

Okoye nods proudly. “I shall. In the meantime, follow me. There is quite a scene outside to celebrate you on today.”

“So I have heard. I would pretend I am ill in bed, but that will probably bring them even more in droves to wish for my recovery.”

Okoye smiles. “You are wise, Kumkani. Come, your torture will be over soon.”

As T’Challa is led through the entrance, the swell of cheers from the crowd roll into him with great volume. Wakandans from all tribes, Jabari included, congregate the streets cheering and singing happy birthday to their King. 

T’Challa waves, pointing out people in the crowd in acknowledgement. The Dora Milaje led him down to the streets where he was adorned with flowers and confetti from his people, smiling and crying at the sight of his presence. T’Challa shook hands, kissed babies, and even danced a little with them, feeling the energy of the crowd more and more as the day wore into the night. 

Seating had been arranged for him, the royal family and the tribal leaders to present him with gifts. Merchant tribe offered their best cloth and jewelry for the King to wear whenever he saw fit. Mining tribe created a vibranium staff for him to use, engraved with the message ‘For our aging King’. T’Challa took it on the chin, thanking them for the laugh. Border tribe offered to T’Challa a baby rhino that was recently born, named in his honor ‘TChawa’. Jabari tribe offered a wooden box, engraved intricately with designs of the Panther God, Bast and prayers accordingly. 

When the River Tribe came to present their gift, they stood a moment before him empty handed. T’Challa was expecting a performance of some sort, since they were known for that kind of thing, but instead they parted ways for Nakia to come forth, dresses ethereal in her signature green garments.

T’Challa comes over to her excitedly, hugging and kissing her without regard to their audience. “I wondered where you were. I thought you had forgotten.”

Nakia laughs. “T’Challa, please. I’m supposed to be gifting you.”

“You are supposed to be sitting beside my, your hand in mine. My day started off so poorly having not seen you.”

“Hey!” Shuri yells behind him.

Nakia lays her hand gently to T’Challa’s face. “I’m sorry, my love. I know I should’ve let you know, but it would ruin the surprise. Please, sit. It is your birthday and I want to get my presentation over with so I can finally enjoy myself as well.”

T’Challa squeezes her hands once more before taking his seat, eagerly awaiting his gift from his Queen.

Nakia holds her hands anxiously. “T’Challa, it is no secret how beloved you have been to the nation of Wakanda ever since you were a young child. You have grown up and learned exceptionally how to navigate the perils that come with holding the throne and proven yourself time and time again why you have earned the title of Black Panther. And now the world knows it too.” 

An elder of the River Tribe hands her a box, upon which she hits a button that lights it up. As she hands the box to T’Challa, Nakia hugs his shoulders as he looks up at her. 

“That is why I am sure you can take on the challenge of new life and all that comes with it…” Nakia presses the box, causing it to emit a spacey but rhythmic sound that makes T’Challa’s eyes go wide.

“I told you I wanted it to happen on my own terms, well, I stopped taking my birth control two months ago. Seems it didn’t take long at all…”

T’Challa hops up to hug Nakia tightly as the crowd around them erupts in utter elation. 

T’Challa pulls away to kiss Nakia before kneeling in front of her, placing an ear to her belly.

Nakia chuckles, placing a hand on top of his head. “I don’t think you can hear it that way, I’m only at 7 weeks.”

T’Challa closed his eyes, holding her waist. “No, I know they are there. And they know I am here.” Kissing her stomach and coming to standing, T’Challa looked at Nakia lovingly. “You have given me two great gifts: Your love and a child that I cannot wait to meet, to hold, and love unconditionally.”

Ramonda comes to hug the happy couple. “Ah, now this is what I call a birthday party! Queen Grandmother is in the house, all!” 

[ Reblog. Opens in new window ](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/179093039130/XC1rGZ3I)


End file.
